A little birthday surprise
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Chrom - being the hopeless leader he is - is having a little trouble planning a surprise birthday for Robin. Will he somehow see it through or will there be a change of plans? (Slight M!Robin x Chrom. This is funnily enough a birthday present for a friend.)
"That should go here and... No, Vaike! What are you doing?! That doesn't go there! Stahl I said away from the cake! N... Nowi, going into your dragon form won't help you in this instance."

Chrom lets out a hopeless sigh, gently bowing his head down in annoyance. "We're being too noisy, Tharja can't stall him forever you know."

"We're all doing our best, captain!" Sumia assures, suddenly tripping and dropping a plate of cupcakes.  
"Alright, who let Sumia carry food?" Chrom asks, groaning in annoyance. He closes his eyes and sways his head slightly to the left. "This is a disaster..."

Lissa skips up to Chrom and grabs his arm. Her messy ponytails sway from the previous movement but the eyes should really be on her red and white polka-dot party hat. "Come on brother, don't give up so easily!" She urges, gently tugging. "Robin wouldn't give up on what seems like total disaster, now would he?"  
Chrom stares at his younger sister. She's puffing up her cheeks by filling her mouth with her breath for a cute yet determined look. He can't help but crack a soft and warming smile. Gently placing his hand on her head and around her hat, he ruffles her hair up a little.  
"You're right sis, I'll find a way."

Pulling his hand back to clap his two hands together, the ruckus stops and they all look at him. "Alright, listen up!" Suddenly, his right arm makes a sudden movement to point at Cordelia and Donnel. "You two, finish setting out the table." Flicking his arm to the right some more, he then points at Miriel and Lon'qu. "Get the lights ready. Once we're done preparing we want them all off, then back on once Robin comes in." Shifting his hand to the trio of Gregor, Libra and Virion. "Finish hanging up those decorations!"

After applying a job to everyone, he places his hands on his hips, then he takes a stomp to signal that he doesn't want anyone playing around. "And I'll fix up a new extra cake because Stahl ate one of them! Now go!" With a final flick of his arm, everyone goes to their jobs.

"Nice job big brother!" Lissa compliments with a harmless giggle. "Can I help you bake the cake?"  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure I can manage." Chrom gives her a chuckle back, gently patting her on the back. "Now get to work missy!"

With a sudden flick of his cape, Chrom turns around and heads to the kitchen, washing his hands upon entry to the room.  
Grabbing the nearest cookbook he can find, he looks through the pages until he finds a recipe for a simple cake, enough for a few people. "Milk... Flour... Eggs... This should be easy. Ah. I probably just jinxed myself by saying that... I'm going to make a complete mess aren't I?" He chuckles, with it fading out into a sigh.

And he did indeed jinx himself.

Somehow, he managed to make a complete mess, with ingredients strewn all over the bench and only enough cake batter to make a cake for what looks like two people.

"Just what I expected... I'll clean this later. Now, this goes in the oven...?"

* * *

"Alright Tharja, that's enough... I'm not going to let you suffocate me with your boobs a second time. What are you hiding from me in there?"

"Quick! Kill the lights!"

The room turns dark in mere seconds, everyone stands still.

The wooden door creaks open as it's pushed. "Hm... That really needs some oil..." Robin notes, wiggling it about. "Why is it so dark?" He rubs his eyes and blinks rapidly, trying to adjust.  
But there is no need.  
The torches turn on in a rapid fire, and a few things go 'pop'.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" The Shepherds cheer.

Robin brightens up, smiling. "You really didn't have to do this for me, but I'm glad you did... This looks amazing!" He walks closer to the group. Some pat him on the back, others ruffle his hair and the rest give him a quick hug.  
"You should be thanking Chrom! This would have been a disaster without him!" Lissa points out, getting Robin's attention.  
"Oh yeah, where is Chrom?" Robin asks, looking around the room.

No one with dark blue hair is seen in the crowd.

Everyone quiets down for a few seconds, but another fury of sound erupts as they begin looking for Chrom.

"Last I saw him he was going off to cook a cake..." Lissa says. "Maybe he's still in the kitchen?"  
"I'll check there, thanks Lissa." Robin gently pets her head, she seems to like it for some reason. Maybe she likes being praised? Maybe Robin's hands feel nice? No matter.

Robin makes it to the kitchen. He sighs and puts his hands to his hips upon seeing the mess. "Oh Chrom..." Walking up to the mess, he sees a message in all the spilt flour.  
"Meet me in my bedroom?" Robin's head tilts, wondering why Chrom would request such a thing when he planned a party. He lightly shrugs his shoulders and walks down the hall until he reaches Chrom's bedroom.

"Alright Chrom, what do you want? ...Chrom?" Looking around, Chrom's room is in the shape it normally is... Aside from a small-looking cake on the bed.

From behind the door, Chrom jumps out, and pulls Robin in, keeping a gentle grip around his waist and holding his free hand. "Happy birthday Robin!" Chrom says, before giving Robin a gentle kiss on the cheek, making Robin's cheeks turn a soft pink hue.  
Chrom then holds his arm out to seemingly offer the bed. "I made a cake just for us to eat! I hope you like it. I did my best..."  
Robin chuckles. "I can tell by the mess in the kitchen..." Robin then returns the kiss by giving Chrom a peck on the lips. "Let's eat." He says, kicking the door closed with his foot. "And after that..." Robin chuckles, giving Chrom a cheeky glare. "As a birthday present, yeah?"


End file.
